Crazy
by The freedom girl
Summary: It was the last line. They had taken it too far. The guys in White are already taken care of. Now, it's their turn. Now they will be the one screaming, begging for mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first DP Multi-chapters story. I hope you take it easy on me. The character's will be a little OOC, but it will all be explained later.**

 **I will be updating at least once every two weeks or so.**

 **Now, that that's out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

The first thing she heard was the sound of dripping.

 **Drip**

 **Drop**

 **Drip**

 **Drop**

Softly, small drops of water hit the stone ground.

'Where am I?'

As more time passed she started to regain her senses. Immediately she was hit by the smell of blood a smell she became used to after her son's death-

'No, I can't think of that now.'

'What happened?' She thought as she tried to stand up only to be stopped by the chains attached to her wrists and ankles.

*Groan* she heard the soft sound in the dead silent of the room.

"Jack...?" She asked in hoarse voice fearing whoever put them there was around to hear her.

"Maddie? Is that you?" Said Jack in an equally hoarse, weak voice, if not for a different reason.

She can still remember the smell of burnt flesh, the sound of the bloody ears-shattering screams and the feeling of the deadly heat as electricity coursing through hers and her husband's bodies.

They might have both been tortured but for some reason, her husband got the worst out of the two.

"Jack, how are we getting out of here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

But before the giant, bound ghost hunter could answer a familiar, yet oddly cold voice said

"You aren't"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Like it, hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the new chapter, I hope it's better than the last, it sure is longer**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Jack how are we getting out of this" said the ghost hunter female.

"you aren't."Said a familiar, yet oddly cold voice from what appeared to be the doorway of their cell.

* * *

 **Now:**

The owner came out of the shadows revealing blue eyed, black haired, Danny Fenton.

"You!" came the angry reply from Maddie Fenton.

"Stop taking our son's shape, you evil ectoplasmic scum" shouted Jack, regaining his energy from the sight of the young Fenton boy.

"Don't worry I won't stay here for long.", Danny smirked "I introduce to you your new cellmates, my dear 'friends'." He pulled the chain in his hand bringing his new prisoners to the light. They were two young adults.

The girl looked like she had been in a fight till death and lost. Her clothes were so ripped it was a miracle they covered her up, revealing all the scars that decorated her body. Her hair was black and reached her shoulders, but it desperately needed a haircut. The young woman had a murderous look on her face like she wanted nothing more than to kill the boy holding her prisoner.

The young man beside her didn't look any better. Despite the muscles he had, he was awfully thin, like he didn't eat in weeks. His clothes were barely hanging from his frame. The discoloration from bruises was obvious despite his dark complex. In short the man looked worst than the dead. His head hung low, from exhaustion Probably.

"You aren't our friend!" Shouted the girl "Danny died the second you were born, Phantom!"

"Oh, Samantha," the girl growled "You of all people should know that's not the case. After all you saw with your own eyes that Danny PHANTOM and Danny FENTON are one and the same."He tsked " Alas, you're, just like my parents, too blinded by rage and hate to believe your own eyes." Danny Talked to her like a disapproving parent.

"Don't you dare call yourself our son! You mena-"

"I didn't. " The young halfa's cold voice stopped her from continuing.

"I never wanted to be your son."They shivered, but not from cold for the the young phantom's voice was as dark as the room they were in.

The two Fentons were stunned, hearing their son's voice speak those words made something within them shatter.

"And you call yourself Danny. The real Danny would never say anything like that."Said Sam confidently even if the glint of fear was still visible in her eyes. A glint Danny had come to love seeing way too much, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

"If you are really the Danny that we knew and...Loved!"She choked on the last word, like she was too disgusted to say it." then why are you doing this?"She asked genuinely curious while Danny attached her to the wall.

"Revenge."He whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine and not good ones either.

"What about you Tucker? no comment on your part?" Said Dannyو realizing his former-best friend didn't utter a word since he found them.

He looked at his young prisoner with an amused, yet mocking smile, only to realize the boy was trembling.

"Tuck?" Tuucker looked at him with an expressionless face, but didn't say anything.

"Danny?" said a new voice from the doorway.

"Jazz?!" said Maddie and Sam in surprise.

"Jazzy-pants, what are you doing here?"Said Jack confused.

"Yes Jazz?" said Danny.

Ignoring the others in the room the young psychologist said "Father asked me to call you, it's time for dinner."

"Father?!"whispered Jack, his heart tearing at hearing her daughter call someone else that.

"I'm almost done Jazz, I'll be up in a minute."

With that the young woman went out of sight again.

Silently Danny put Tucker to the wall of the cell and put his hands and ankles in chains like he did to he left closing the cell behind him and leaving everyone in darkness once more.

No one noticed the silent tears running down Tucker's face.

* * *

 **So do you like it? hate it? tell me what you think?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _"UGH." Groaned the young teen as he was tossed in the back of the van, before the doors were closed._

" _No wait, this is a mistake I didn't do anything wrong." The black haired teen looked at his parent through the small window "Mom, dad, you have to tell them." the Hazmat-clad adults looked at him with a look of disgust and hate they served only for ghosts._

" _Sam, Tucker, please help me. I'm your friend."young Samantha looked regretful for a second when he looked at her, but soon betrayal and anger showed on her face "I'm sorry but your not our friend, Phantom."_

 _Tucker didn't look at him, he looked anywhere but his friend's face._

 _Defeated the young boy slid down the door. The last thing he heard was someone screaming …_

" _WAIT."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The first time I woke up, I felt numb. I couldn't move a muscle, as if my body weighted a ton. Wherever I was, it was dark. I barely saw my hand let alone the room I was in. The place was cold and empty of any life except for me. I thanked the God for my cold core or I would have turned into an icicle by now. My eyelids felt heavy, and although I tried to fight it, I failed miserably. Then everything went dark._

* * *

 _The second time I woke up, I felt pain, pure utter pain. I couldn't pinpoint where it came from. All I knew was that it hurts, very badly. I tried to look around me to know what caused it, but my vision was fuzzy, unfocused. I didn't know what to do. Eventually the pain became too much and I fell unconscious._

* * *

 _The third time I aroused from my slumber, my vision was better, still fuzzy, but better. The pain was still there but was just a dull throb now, so I ignored it. I tried to move only to realize my wrists and legs were fasten to what looked to be a metal table._

 _Panicking I began to pull at the bonds keeping me still. When it didn't work I tried to go intangible only to get shocked by the bonds. I started to hyperventilate, frost started to appear around me, but I didn't notice. All I wanted was out of this bonds, out of wherever I was. The chains started to freeze. Just before I froze them completely something was injected in me._

 _I screamed from the sting and started to feel drowsy. Then I went into a dreamless sleep._

 _I woke up a few times with the same result every time, with no real knowledge of my place or even who kept injecting me with that anesthetic every time I tried to move._

* * *

 _The sixth or is it the fifth no, no it was the seventh, yeah…_

 _Anyway the seventh time I woke up, I saw black shadows going around me, my hazy sight didn't help me to identify who they were, but I knew instantly they were the ones to cause me the pain I felt at that moment. I didn't move, knowing they would drug me again. I wanted to know who they were, what they did to me, where I was and more importantly how to get out of here._

 _As those shadows came closer, I was able to see them better. Two men came up close in what seems to be lab coats, gloves and head masks, but what catch my attention was the scalpel in the hands of one of them. Once again I began to panic but I didn't dare move with that sharp thing so close to my neck. The one with the scalpel in his hand cut my neck gently just enough to draw blood. A few drops of blood fell down his neck. The other one seems to be taking notes. Then the first one put down the scalpel only to get what seems to be an electric detonator. He shocked me with it, surprisingly causing me to turn into my ghost half. For a second the two seemed to be in a trance, as they didn't get over the surprise of the existence of half ghosts, While I panted from the shock and the intense pain I felt from it._

 _Again the same man got the scalpel to cut at the same spot. It had healed in the short time that passed. The other took more notes._

 _A few moments later, they injected me with something. For a moment I thought they were drugging me again after realizing I woke up, only to feel like lava and ice went through my veins, I tried to hold it in, not wanting them to know of the pain I felt, but eventually I screamed. My screams echoed through the room, almost high enough to be a ghostly wail._

 _Then I blacked out._

* * *

 _It became a routine after that, I would wake up, they would inject me with something, I would trash and scream, until I fainted or they would get too tired of the noise and put me to sleep. I became accustomed to it, but it never made the pain subdued, if anything it intensified every time. But then something changed…_

 _That time when I woke up I didn't open my eyes, I had learned that not seeing what they planned for me made the pain lessen. I heard a faint sound, and after concentrating for a bit, I realized what it was. Sirens and screams could be heard through the thick doors of the room I was in. I heard the doors of my room being open, the creak loud in the quiet room, even with the sounds from outside in the background. Footsteps came closer to where I was and I feared the worst, almost having a panic attack, I felt like the first time I tried to get those bonds off, the sounds around me began to muffle._

" _...eil?"_

" _...niel?!"_

"DANIEL!"

* * *

 **Could you guess what this chapter was about? Please review and tell me what you think, I could use the criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jazz Fenton is a lot of things. She is intellectual, smart, a genius actually, calm, collected and always ready for any unexpected events. So it's no surprise that the first thing she does after her parents told her what they had done, is calmly asking:

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY BROTHER?!" well, maybe more like screaming angrily.

"Jazz, sweetie, that thing was not your brother." Said Maddie trying to calm her daughter.

"NOT MY BROTHER?! THING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH THING TO YOUR CHILD!"

"Jazzy pants, you don't understand. Phantom-"

"Phantom IS Danny!" said Jazz, calming down, if only for the sake of the neighbors. "I can't believe you were too blind to see that."

"That ectoplasmic scum is NOT our son." said Maddie losing what little patience she had.

"Our Danny-boy is dead, Jazzy." said Jack sadly.

"Danny is not dead. He got zapped by the ghost portal an-"

"The ghost portal killed our boy and Phantom got hold of his body to hide from ghost hunters." Jack cut her off, his anger flaring.

"No! listen to me for a second!" said Jazz now being the one to try and calm them.

"No! You listen Jasmine. Danny is gone! Phantom took him and we made it pay dearly." Maddie said with a smile at the end suited for The Devil himself.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked softly fearing the answer.

"Don't worry sweetie. That ghost is getting what it deserves as we speak." Said Jack with the same smile as his wife darkening his face.

A look of horror and hate appeared on the young Fenton female, before she turned.

"Dear where are you going?" asked Maddie noticing her now-only daughter heading to the door.

"Jazzy pants…?" called Jack softly when the young woman didn't answer.

"Don't call me that!" said Jazz sternly, not looking at her parents.

"Jaz-"

"I said don't call me that!" said the young girl angrily, now facing her parents.

"You have no right to call me that! You hurt my baby brother! No one hurt my brother! You aren't my parents or _his_!" She stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her. Her _former_ parents stood there silently shocked by what she did. One thought went through their mind.

'Phantom has more influence on our daughter than we thought.'

* * *

The young woman fumed angrily, as she walked down the street with a destination in mind. Opening her phone, she speed dialed a number she called many times, when her brother wouldn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Nasty Burger in fifteen minutes. Bring Tucker." She hung up before they said a word.

* * *

Once at the restaurant I sat in a booth out of sight, the one my brother and his friends would always sit in.

A few moments later two young adults sat in the seat opposite of me.

"What did you want?" asked Sam angrily.

I was taken back by that, I thought the two of them would be worried about my brother. For a second I observed them.

Sam looked pissed, her frown almost tattooed on her face. She seemed to want to bite someone's head off. Her shoulders were hunched as if they weighted a ton.

Tucker didn't fare any better. It seems he didn't want to be here. Like something was making him uncomfortable and edgy, and it wasn't me. He had bags under his eyes. Actually both of them looked really exhausted.

"You were fighting ghosts, weren't you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Of course we were. Someone has to after _Danny_ _Phantom_ was taken by the Guys In White." She said my baby brother's name as if it physically hurt her.

Ignoring how she said Danny's name, I asked "So you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because the ghosts have been taking most of our time."

"...No, they weren't"

Sam and I stopped glaring at each other.

"What?" the two of us said and I could swear Sam's eyes were radiating with anger.

"Most ghosts have stopped attacking the city after Da-Phantom was taken."Said Tucker, he was going to say Danny, but an unreadable look from Sam stopped him.

"fine, ghosts aren't the reason."She said admitting defeat.

"Then what is?"

"Maybe we don't want to help it!" She said suddenly in my face "Didn't think about that? Maybe we don't want that freak around anymore."

"Danny isn't a freak!" I said angrily.

"You're the only one who actually think that, even his own parents know he's a freak."

"I don't think he's a freak." whispered Tucker, but Sam and I heard him.

"No one asked you."She said to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Non of your business. Come on, we're leaving. NOW." Taking his wrist she stomped out of the restaurant. Tucker dropping my bag, accidentally, while trying to catch up with her.

'Why do I have the feeling these two had something to do with Danny's disappearance?'

I went to get my falling bag, only to see something shiny in it.

'A PDA.' I thought. 'Tucker's PDA.'

I scrolled through it trying to get any information to help me find Danny. I found nothing, everything was locked by a password.

'I need help. I can't do this on my own, but who would help me?'

* * *

In the middle of a secluded forest in Wisconsin. Jasmine Fenton stood in front of the huge doors of her little brother's arch nemesis' home.

'I hope this is a good idea.' The young woman thought as she knocked at the door.

A few minutes later a teenage girl, no older than fourteen opened the door.

"Jazz?!" The teen said with a deer-in-the-headlight look on her face.

"Do I know you?" She asked, but before the young girl could answer her, a new voice joined them.

"Danielle who's at the door?"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Things are getting clearer. I have a chapter or two before I get back to the present, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought in a review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait!"

The words left my lips, before I could stop them. The Fentons looked at me like I was crazy. The Guys in White paid me no mind, but Sam…I felt her hand on my arm. She dragged me, still surprised from my outburst.

"Are you nuts?!" The shout came as soon as we reached her empty house, her parents in the hospital and her grandmother visiting them.

"What was that all about?"

"I...I don't know." I said still astonished that I yelled like that, for the one who tried to hurt our families, no less.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You tried to go after the GiW."

"What…?" "If I didn't stop you, you would have went to the van."

'Did I really wanted to help Danny that much?' I thought.

"No matter. Everything is taken care of now."

"Yeah." I said softly, sighing. Sam must have thought it was in relief for she smiled at me. I rarely see her smile, it always comforted me, that was not the case this time. I wasn't feeling at ease.

I was tired. Tired of fighting ghosts. Tired of lying to everyone. Tired of pretending. I just wanted to sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded really good right now.

"Don't worry, Tuck. It's over now. Everyone is safe." she said happily.

' Danny had been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We did everything together. We shared everything. I can't remember a time when we weren't together, but…'

"What do you think they're going to do to him?" I asked already half way to dream land.

'He...betrayed us. He hurt us, hurt our families. We needed to put an end to it.'

"Probably what he deserves. If those idiots in white are good for something it's destroying ghosts." she said with a sadistic smile on her face. I never liked that smile.

'...So why do I feel like we're the ones who stabbed him in the back?...'

* * *

It has been three months.

Three months, with no big ghost attacks. Except for the occasional visits from the Box Ghost, there was barely any ghosts in town. Ember, Johnny and Kittie, even the Lunch Lady, they came from time to time. But big ghosts like Vortex, undergrowth and Nocturn hadn't once attacked the small city.

'...Was Danny the only reason most ghosts came to Amity?...'

Sam and I had been hanging at her house. Her parents had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now. So are mine. They are getting back to their routine like nothing happened, good thing, right?

Wrong! Sam never let go of the whole thing. She still remind me every day of what Danny did. How he was the reason they got hurt. How she saw him get out of the building...No...How she saw PHANTOM leave the building, right before the fire started.

She doesn't even call him Danny anymore.

'...Is it wrong that I miss my best friend?...'

* * *

Jazz called.

Well, she called Sam. Sam called me. Anyway, we went to the Nasty Burger at her request. I really missed Jazz. She probably knew about Danny. I wonder how she took it…

Definitely not well, if the look on her face was any indication.

The discussion was heated between the two females. I preferred to stay away from it and therefore their glares. These two have the most scary stares I had seen in my life. That says a lot, considering I had fought ghosts on a regular pace for three years.

I listened as they went back and forth

"What did you want?"asked Sam already with a frown upon her face.

For a second Jazz studied us. We looked like hell. Just because Danny was gone and so did most the powerful ghosts, didn't mean some still didn't come. And who take care of them, sure not the Fentons.

"You were fighting ghosts weren't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

That wasn't the reason for our appearance though. Sam and I had a fight, again. Yes, again. Since Danny was taken, we had a lot of fights. I start to had my doubts and Sam didn't like that. Nights filled with nightmares. Danny tortured, electrified, dissected. and when I didn't get them, my nights were full of dreams I never understood. There was fire everywhere, someone trying to tell me something. It was a blur of black and white, is that Danny? I didn't know. I could barely sleep after those visions.

"Of course we were. Someone has to after _Danny_ _Phantom_ was taken by the Guys In White." she said his name as if it was a curse.

'As if she didn't curse before.'

"So you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because the ghosts have been taking most of our time."

"...No, they weren't" My mouth uttered the words before I realized it.

The two girls stopped glaring daggers at each other.

"What?" the two of them said and I was sure Sam wanted to kill me.

"Most ghosts have stopped attacking the city after Da-Phantom was taken." I almost said Danny's name, but stopped after seeing the look on Sam's face.

"fine, ghosts aren't the reason."She said admitting defeat.

"Maybe we don't want to help it!" She said suddenly in Jazz's face "Didn't think about that? Maybe we don't want that freak around anymore."

"Danny isn't a freak!" The red head said angrily.

"You're the only one who actually think that, even his own parents know he's a freak."

"I don't think he's a freak." I whispered, but was sure both females heard me.

"No one asked you."Sam said to me.

"What happened?" Jazz asked again hoping for an answer.

"None of your business! Come on, we're leaving. NOW!" Taking my wrist Sam stomped out of the restaurant. I dropped Jazz's bag, 'accidentally' pulling my PDA at the same time, thus landing in her bag.

'I hope this can help you, Danny...'

* * *

It had been a whole day since Danny got us here. I was starving, but that was the least of my worries. The Fentons didn't give up yet and neither did Sam.

"There must be a way out of here." Mrs. Fenton said quietly.

"First we have to get out of these chains." said Sam.

"Jack, did you try to break them?"

"Sorry, Mads. These things are tough."

"It's alright, dear. Oh when I get my hands on that ghost kid, it's going to regret what it did."

"We shouldn't have given it to those imbeciles." growled Sam.

"Would you just shut up!" I was as surprised as they were by my outburst, it seems I do that a lot nowadays.

"What had got into you, boy?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"What had got into me?!What had got into you?! Danny's your son. No parents should talk about their kids like that. So what he has ghost powers? So what if he was half ghost? He . Is . Your . Son !"

I was angry, no furious. I had believed them. I convinced myself that Danny's ghost half had destroyed our friend. That the boy that got out of the portal that day, was not the boy we came to know. That Phantom was not Fenton. Phantom hurt us, they said. Phantom burned that building. Phantom had purposely tried to kill us.

But no, that's not what happened. Now I understand those dreams. those were visions of what happened. Danny helped. He was trying to get us out. He did nothing wrong. If only I could get them to understand…

My thoughts and their responds were interrupted by the opening of the cell's door.

Danny came in, holding what looked like a tray of some sort.

"Figured you would be hungry." He said as he came in.

"Like we would ever eat anything from you, scum." said Jack angrily.

He didn't seem to have heard my angry rant, thank god. As he came closer he looked as stony faced as last time. Although I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. Almost like the one I would see when he got something planned for me and Sam. I always liked his surprises.

"I guess you don't want this food then?" He asked his voice void of any emotions.

He was met by the growl from my stomach.

"At least someone wants it." He said. For a moment I thought of the laugh that would follow, but it never came.

"Say Tuck, you hungry?" He asked as if he didn't know.

One look from Sam got me angry again.

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." He looked surprised by my respond.

"alright, then." He put the tray in his hand on the floor and came near me. Too close for comfort Danny was. Then he leaned on the wall right next to me, just like he used to when we would stay outside for lunch. He would lean on the tree next to our table while we finish our food. All was silent for a few seconds, as if he was basking in the moment. I was glad for the distraction too, almost forgot we were in a cell in who knows where. But then the moment was chattered, by his hands holding my chain-bonded wrists. I heard some clattering and then my hands felt lighter.

'...Did he just set me free?!...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, Hi. If you reached this far, either you are really bored, or I'm actually writing something worthwhile. Anyway, The reason for this note is, well, I'm out of ideas to put it bluntly. I would really appreciate it if you gave a few suggestions. I know the end I want. I just Have no idea how to reach it. You can also tell me what do you think happened. I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts. So I guess that's all. I wonder if anyone reads this notes, I know I do, but does anyone else do?hmmmmm**

 **Enjoy the chapter. It's way longer than I planned.**

* * *

"Daniel!"

I woke up, setting up quickly in bed.

"Dear boy, are you alright?" asked a voice from somewhere. Looking frantically around me, my eyes landed on the older man standing near the end of my bed.

"Another nightmare?" He asked with a knowing smug look, I hate that look.

"Yeah." I answer not denying what he already knows.

His eyes softened "I just came to inform you that breakfast is ready. Jasmine and Danielle are already waiting for you to join us." That caring look made me smile, it reminds me of da-, no, he said he doesn't want me. I can't afford thinking like that.

He isn't my father, never was, Nor is mother.

How long had it been?...

Oh.

Right.

Three years.

It had been three years since it happened.

Since my parents disowned me.

My friends betrayed me.

Three years since I lost faith in humanity.

I made an oath to only trust one human and that would be my sister, Jazz. No one else deserves my trust.

'...Even if there was someone I wish I could trust again...'

"Okay. I will be down in a minute."

Satisfied with my respond, Vlad left the room.

I had been helped by Vlad, no... Dad... to escape that darn prison I was in.

Wow. That sounded so weird... but a good weird.

* * *

Fully dressed, I went into the dinning room. The food was spread on the table, a feast, way more than we would need, or have the capability of eating, really.

"Good morning, everyone." I said as enthusiastic as I could be this early in the morning, which wasn't much.

Dani wasn't faring any better if her half opened eyes were any indication. Jazz, always the morning person she is, was wide awake with a wide smile on her face, after seeing me. Her eyes betrayed her, though. I could see the worry she was trying to will away. Guess she heard my screams.

I hate nightmares, especially when I already lived them. It's like seeing someone dying, again and again and again, but can do nothing to stop it every time. You would think those would stop after all this time.

Vlad was sitting at the head of the table with Jazz on his right, Dani next to her. I sat on the other side of him.

"Good morning Daniel."

"Good morning little brother."

"Mornin', bro."

"So how are our guests doing?" Asked Vlad taking a sip from his coffee already done with breakfast.

"They are good, the usual insults and threats, nothing new, really."

Humming Vlad nodded "Very well. May you deliver breakfast to them after you are done, son?" My stomach fluttered when he said that. It was a nice feeling. It sounded more natural to hear it from him.

"A...Alright" I said. I cursed myself silently for stuttering, but stopped after seeing Jazz's smile. catching the smirk on Dani's face, I glared at her. Once she straightened herself I asked "How was your sleep, Dani?"

"Like the dead" She said with a smile, then she proceeded to eating her breakfast, now more awake.

"What about you, little brother? Slept well?" asked Jazz. I almost chocked on my cereal, Froot loops of course.

"Wha..." I asked after swallowing. "Oh, Uh, yeah, I had a good sleep." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible, if only for Dani's sake.

"If you say so, baby brother." She said, but I knew she will to corner me later for more information.

The rest of our meal was spend in silence, a warm comforting, silence.

* * *

Once we are done, dad bids us farewell, saying he would be back by dinner. Dani goes to her room to do her homework. Merely because she is home-schooled doesn't mean she can slack.

And just when I thought I could escape her, Jazz cornered me like she always do.

"Can you tell me now?" she asked softly. I cold hear the depression and worry in her voice.

"I just had another nightmare, nothing new." I said solemnly, face expressionless. But, like usual, she saw right through me.

"Danny…" She looks at me with those eyes, eyes that held nothing but care and love. God, I loved my sister, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here. She saved my life. She got the locations of where I was by Vlad's help-

That can't be right. Even Vlad didn't know where I was or how to reach me. Then how did they-

"Jazz, how did you find my location?" I asked

"I…" Jazz was surprised by the sudden question. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth. But a look in his eyes reminded her of how many times he was already betrayed and stabbed in the back, by the people he called friends and family. He couldn't afford another betrayal, another secret, another lie. No, he deserved to know. It's the least she could do to him. "Well, I… um… you see, we got some,uh, 'help'." She said after a lot of stumbling and awkwardness.

"What kind of help? And by who?" I asked her. I wanted, no, I needed to know.

'Please be him. Please be him, please.' I reaped ed the mantra in my head, hoping against all odd that she would say his name.

When she didn't respond I looked at her begging "Please, Jazz. I need to know."

But it seems she wasn't going to tell me. So I turn around to le-

"Tucker."

"What?"

"Tucker. He's the one who helped us. He gave me, well, dropped his PDA. I found it in my bag, after I confronted him and Sam, before I went to Da- Vlad." She finished her sentence with a blush. I would have smirked, if I wasn't busy starring at her like she was crazy.

"You mean Tucker, helped you." "I wouldn't say helped per sa-" "So he doesn't hate me!" "Wait Danny, you don't know-" "He doesn't think I'm a monster!Do you know what that means?! We could be friends again! Like nothing happened! I need to go see him!"

"Danny, wait!" But I didn't listen I was already out of the room with a plan in mind.

* * *

Even with how enthusiastic I was, after what Jazz told me, I started to feel nervous as I went down the stairs. The tray with food on it was in my hands. Doubt started to cloud my mind. What if what Jazz said was true? What if it really was an accident? What if he thinks I'm truly a monster? I started to get nervous. I wanted to go back upstairs and pretend Jazz didn't tell me anything. But I knew that curiosity would get the better of me, eventually, so I kept going. Finally reaching the door of their cell, I took a deep breath. Just before I moved towards the door, I heard their voices. So I listened…

"There must be a way out of here." Maddie said quietly.

"First we have to get out of these chains." said Sam.

"Jack, did you try to break them?"

"Sorry, Mads. These things are tough."

"It's alright, dear. Oh, when I get my hands on that ghost kid, it's going to regret what it did."

"We shouldn't have given it to those imbeciles." growled Sam.

"Would you just shut up!" I was as surprised with the outburst, but almost felt relieved when I recognized Tucker's voice. Almost.

"What had got into you, boy?" asked Jack.

"What had got into me?!What had got into you?! Danny's your son. No parents should talk about their kids like that. So what if he has ghost powers? So what if he was half ghost? He . Is . Your . Son !"

I was almost glowing with happiness by now. He defended me. He really defended me. He doesn't hate me. But what if they heard me? What if they knew I was outside? Maybe they were pretending to catch me off guards. No, I can't trust him this easily. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't afford another heartbreak. I will practically shatter if someone betrayed me again. Everything was already ripped from my hand. I couldn't take that another time.

I went to the door, opening it, stopping all conversation in the room. "Figured you would be hungry." I said as I came in.

"Like we would ever eat anything from you, scum." said Jack angrily.

Pretending to not hear a word was a very hard task, with Tucker looking at me with those sad eyes. God, I just wanted to smile at him and tell him everything is going to be alright. But I knew I couldn't. I need to make sure he wasn't lying, that I could have faith in him again.

"I guess you don't want this food then?" I asked my voice void of any emotions. Wow, I guess my acting skills did come in handy.

I was met by the growl from Tucker's stomach.

"At least someone want it." I said. I really wanted to laugh at that, but I held back.

"Say Tuck, you hungry?" I asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from him.

Sam glared at him, daring him to respond.

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." To say I was surprised by his respond would be an underestimate.

"alright, then." I said as nonchalantly as I could. Putting the tray on the floor I went near him. He got a little uncomfortable by my proximity. At least he isn't disgusted, which was a good sign. leaning on the wall next to him, I lost myself in the moment. For a second I was back at the school yard. I was leaning on the tree that gave shade to our table at lunch. I let my mind wander. So what if he didn't mind an abomination near him. So what if he defended me. He betrayed me. He used my trust in him and stabbed me in the back, just like they all did. HE didn't deserve MY trust. He was untrustworthy. A worthless worm I can crush if I so desired, but…

Everyone needs a second chance, why not him?

The sound of chains hitting the ground echoed throw the cell.

'Please don't let me regret it.'

* * *

 **And that's would be it for now. Tell me what do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Madeline Fenton was a reasonable woman, or so she tells herself. She is a scientist, constantly looking for proving her theories, separating the truth from the fraud. Using everything at her disposal to her advantage. She is smart, her kids took that from her, one more than the other. So it was very understandable when the thought occurred to her that one of her kids is controlled by an evil ghost.

Now for anyone else in any other town that would be an outrageous accusation, probably made by a crazy woman, but no, not here in Amity Park and not in the Fenton's household. This was very rational, at least that's what Maddie Fenton thought.

Years of researching these despicable creatures had Maddie knowing everything she needed to know to destroy them. She put in mind every move those _things_ might try against her and her husband, but never in a million years would she have predicted what she found out. A _ghost_ had taken over her son's body, it even made Danny's friends believe it was her sweet son.

'...Poor kids...' I thought as I made my way to the bedroom. On my way I pass my dear son's former bedroom.

' He is in a better place now.' I tried to remind myself 'That Phantom demon is getting what he deserves.'

Jack and I had discussed what to do with that scum, once we found out what happened to our son. We knew we had to do something, but we needed evidence. We needed a proof that that boy really wasn't our son.

After four months we almost lost hope, we started to doubt our theory. Maybe we were really bad parents. perhaps we neglected our children so much that we don't even know them anymore.

In that time Danny became more and more distant. I felt like I was losing my son in front of my eyes, but can do nothing to save him, or the bond we had when he was younger.

" Danny…." God, I missed my boy. I still remember what happened for them to find out like it was merely a few hours ago.

 _We were working on a new device, one that will help us to locate and capture that Phantom scum._

" _Jack, is everything ready?" I asked my dear husband._

" _Not yet, Cupcake." He responded with a skeptical tone._

" _Is something wrong, dear?" Something wasn't right I just knew it._

" _Well, I think so… The device says that the ghost boy is here in the house." He had a worried look on his face and I knew my face mirrored his._

 _Hurrying up the stairs we went down the hall, following the signal. Finally we stopped, only to realize we stood in front of our son's room._

" _That can't be right…" said Jack. Before he went to open the door, I stopped him._

" _Wait, Jack, maybe we shouldn't barge in." I kneeled, looking through the key hole, while Jack strained his ears against the door to hear what was going on inside._

 _I gasped softly as I saw with my own eyes Danny, my baby boy, bleeding, green blood._

 _He was hurt, I was tempted to go help him stitch himself up, ask him what was wrong, who did this. Then I realized, this isn't Danny. This_ _ **thing**_ _isn't even human. I beckoned Jack to come and see. Once he looked through the hole, I could almost see the gears working in his head._

 _A few moments later, he got up from the floor, wordlessly, going down the stairs. I followed him, confused._

" _We can't jump to conclusions this time, Maddie." He said once I went into the kitchen._

" _I know, Jack, but what are we going to do?" I asked . I was confused, worried and most of all, scared. Afraid for my son's well being or of what he became, I didn't know, and I truly didn't want to find out._

" _I really don't know… We, we have to wait, until we are one hundred percent sure what we saw was true, that our minds weren't playing tricks on us." I nodded numbly remembering what I saw, my son binding himself, the bandages tinted green._

' _What would I do to erase that image from my mind.'_

That was four months before. A few weeks ago, Samantha and Tucker, Danny's friends, came to us. They told us, everything, from the portal accident to Freak Show to Dan to the fire. Danny caused it, my son almost killed his friends and their families in there. NO, that ectoplasmic being is not my son. No, my son is _dead._ Samantha knew that too, I saw it in her eyes. Tucker on the other hand, had his doubts. I needed to keep an eye on him.

After days of debating what to do, Jack and I realized something. As much as we wanted to dissect ghosts, knowing that the one in our hands was in our son's body, acted like our son, even looked like him, it filled us with rage, but we knew we couldn't do it. It was too much to handle. So we decided, to give him to the guys in white.

That was earlier today. I can still remember his screams, oh how he sounded like my son. I hope they hurt him, I know I would have done that.

'That, that being, he, he took him, my son is no more, and it's that ghost's fault' I noticed the tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. I just continued on my way to our bed, a nightmares-plagued night like always.

* * *

Jazz is coming today. Christmas is coming soon, after all. I wonder how she will take the news of what happened to Danny.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY BROTHER?!" my usually sweet little girl shouted.

"Jazz, sweetie, that thing was not your brother." I said trying to calm her.

"NOT MY BROTHER?! THING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH THING TO YOUR CHILD!"

"Jazzy pants, you don't understand. Phantom-"

"Phantom IS Danny!" said Jazz, calming down a little. "I can't believe you were too blind to see that."

"That ectoplasmic scum is NOT our son." I said losing my patience.

'Why can't she understand'

"Our Danny-boy is dead, Jazzy." said Jack sadly.

"Danny is not dead. He got zapped by the ghost portal an-"

"The ghost portal killed our boy and Phantom got hold of his body to hide from ghost hunters." Jack cut her off, his anger flaring.

"No! listen to me for a second!" said Jazz now being the one to try and calm us down, but we were far from calm.

"No! You listen Jasmine. Danny is gone! Phantom took him and we made it pay dearly." I said smiling knowing the things they are going to do to it.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked softly, and was that worry and fear for that thing, that I heard in her voice?...

"Don't worry sweetie. That ghost is getting what it deserves as we speak." Said Jack with a smile I knew mirrored my own.

A look of horror and hate appeared on my daughter's face, that got me worried.

"Dear where are you going?" I asked noticing my now-adult daughter going to the door.

"Jazzy pants…?" called Jack softly when she didn't answer.

"Don't call me that!" said Jazz sternly, not looking at us, her own parents.

"Jaz-"

"I said don't call me that!" said the young girl angrily, now facing us.

"You have no right to call me that! You hurt my baby brother! No one hurt my brother! You aren't my parents or _his_!" she said, and honestly, I should have been more hurt, if I didn't know that the Phantom kid had something to do with this.

'Just like Samantha and Tucker, he had her under its control. Don't worry Jazz, you will come along eventually.' I thought as my daughter left through the door to go who knows where. I knew my husband shared the same thought.

* * *

It has been two years since Phantom left town, but still ghosts kept coming, weaker ones, yes, but they still came. As weak as they are it's still hard to catch them.

I was patrolling the streets of Amity when I found it. Two ghosts were wandering the streets, or so my detector told me. Following the two dots wasn't that hard. I ended in front of an ally.

"Mads, wait for me." My husband's voice stopped me. Looking to my right, I saw him jogging to catch up to me.

Together we went into the ally, quietly. The two ghosts were supposed to be up ahead. Looking up I saw two persons, a short man in a suit and a woman, her hair up like two horns. After meeting Phantom, I knew not to get deceived by their appearance. They knew that too, if the evil grins on their faces were any clue.

"Alright ghosts, you are going with us nicely or should we start shooting?" I said trying to egg an answer out of them, and to see how smart they are, not that they can be that intelligent.

"Oh, Bertrand, look, the humans actually think we will give up that easily." said the woman to her companion.

"Pathetic, little humans." the man replied.

But before I could so much as blink, the man lunged at us, turning into a tiger mid-jump.

'Definitely not human.' I thought as my husband was tackled by that tiger thing.

Just as I was about to help Jack, an ecto blast hit my chest. Then a fist collided with my cheek. suddenly I found my feet leaving the ground. I didn't scream, my dignity didn't allow it, instead I struggled to get out of the female ghost's hold on me. Finally I got out of it, only to realize she was the one to let go of me. This time I screamed bloody hell as I was falling to my potential death.

I hit the ground, hard. Pain went through my body. I couldn't take it. Black started to take over my vision. One thought went through my mind.

'Would I meet Danny in the after life?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, a quick note before you start reading. The last scene in the last chapter was about two years after Danny was taken. I already changed it, just wanted to tell you guys, to not get confused or anything.**

 **Another thing there is like a chapter or two until I finish the story, so whose POV do you want to see? some will be more detailed than others.**

 **So, I guess that's it.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

'Everything hurts so much.' this was the first thought, that went through my head.

I woke up in what appeared to be a… a lab? The white light shone brightly, hurting my eyes. I tried to move, realizing I was strapped to an examination table. I tried to look around me, but Oh MY God! This Hurts!...

"Oh, I see you woke up." I heard that voice before, it's the female ghost. A surge of energy went through me as my anger flared.

"Who are you?! Why are we here? Where's my husband?"

"I see that fall didn't affect you." she said, and I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. " We will have to change that."

I saw her come closer in my peripheral vision. Something was in her hand, reflecting the light onto my face.

It touched my arm, cutting through the material of my suit. It didn't stop there, though. I felt it as it penetrated my skin, blood oozed from my wound as the scalpel, I was sure it was a scalpel, got deeper into my arm.

I couldn't help screaming bloody hell, because it hurts, as if my body wasn't in enough pain.

then she started moving down and down circling around my arm, till she was stopped by the bones of my wrist, inches away from the veins.

As I felt the the blade get out of my arm, I stopped screaming, panting softly.

I thought that was it, but oh, was I wrong. I heard her move to my other side. The sharp blade going through my skin, but I didn't have the energy to scream anymore.

Groans and moans of pain filled the room. The scalpel drawing the same pattern, like the one on my other arm.

My body couldn't take it, and just when sweet darkness was going to take me away, I couldn't give in.

I whimpered, pain making my head spin. If only I could surrender to that voice telling me to sleep, to rest up. Something was stopping me, though.

"Don't even think about it." said the female ghost, as if reading my thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked weakly. "what did I do to you? I never even saw you in my life."

"Oh, to me, nothing, nothing at all. My boss on the other hand, he doesn't really like you." she said, her voice was full of malice and ill intentions, like it wasn't obvious enough.

"Now stay still, we still has a long way to go."

She kept on cutting and tearing. Carving swirls and curves into my body. Like a painter filling canvas with colours. I could sense the blade go through every part of my arms, moving, leaving gashes all over them. I imagined the picture she was drawing. Truthfully, if I wasn't suffering so much, I would even call it beautiful. The gashes weren't too deep, just enough to scar, to show a magnificent image once done.

'Something was dripping, is that my blood?'

It probably was, I could feel it slide down my arms, falling to the floor.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

Darkness crept into my vision. Whatever grip that ghost had on me must have let me loose. I started to slip from the world and in seconds, I was out.

* * *

I woke up after a few hours? a few days? I didn't know, but I absolutely felt no better than when I slept.

Voices came from somewhere in the room. They were hushed, probably to prevent me from hearing. I catched a few words 'hurt', 'regret', 'son' and… 'Daniel'.

They were talking about Phantom, of course not my child. why would ghosts be talking about him. Maybe they were doing it by his orders. Maybe he escaped. Maybe he planned this. Maybe this is his revenge.

Those thoughts circled my head, making me dizzy. All that blood I lost must have affected me, I was starting to hallucinate. I could swear I heard Vlad Master's voice.

That can't be right though, what would Vlad be doing here. Definitely not save me. That's too far fetched.

I wish Jack was here. He always knows what to do. I was always thought to be the smarter of the two of us, But he was the real genius. He would come up with ideas for new inventions. I get the kinks out, but without him it would never become a reality. Oh, Jack, please help me.

"Madeline."

"Jack… Is that you?" I could see a silhouette in my hazy vision.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Said a cold dark voice, very familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it before.

"W..What?..." once the figure came closer I was able to see him better…

Only to reel back in surprise, or as much as I could when fastened like this.

Before me stood the Wisconsin Ghost, the one who was, not only terrifying Amity Park, but also the arch-nemesis of Phantom, or so Sam said.

What was he doing here? What part did he play in this ? was he behind it? Was he helping Phantom? Why would he do that?

"Oh, so many questions you have there." I heard him say, realizing I said my thoughts out loud.

"As for your questions, in order, I'm here to take you with me. Someone is dying to see you. Still as intellegent as ever, I see, yes, I was behind this." With each sentence he got closer."And yes, I'm helping Daniel, it's the least I could do."

He was now inches away from my face. " Finally I did that because even with all the fights we had been in, I would never, ever, break his heart the way you and your husband did." His voice was low and calm, but his rage clear in every word.

I could only stare in shame and guilt, until I remembered who he was talking about.

He didn't mean our son, My Danny, He was talking about that insolent skunk Phantom, _Danny freaking Phantom._

"If you two hate me so much why didn't you hurt me yourself or let that scum do it for itself?" I asked with a new feeling of confidence, or maybe foolishness, probably the latter.

"Because, _Madeline_ , I promised Daniel I won't hurt you."

Even with fury burning in his eyes, smugness was obvious in his voice. "And unlike you I keep my promises."

Suddenly, something was stabbed in my arm. The world got blurry, and for the third time I blacked out. The last thing I saw was cocky grin on his fanged face, his words echoing in my mind.

* * *

 **Sooo, I have no excuse for my tardiness, but my failed attempt at a gory scene. It didn't work out as you have read. Stupid gore, so easy to read, so hard to write. Also the chapter is short, I know, but that's the best place to leave, so sorry. I hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think. And again say whose POV you want in the last chapter. The next chapter would be in three weeks from now if not a month since I have an Eid to go to.**

 **So, I guess that's it, leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, so I was originally going to wait a month before posting this chapter, since I kinda had nothing to write, but inspiration hit me, so I figure I could give you guys something to make up for last chapter, which turned out nothing like how I wanted it.**

 **Snow Soul:So we know that Danny let Tucker out of the chains... But I was kinda hoping we'd get to know beyond that? I mean, all these little past things can be posted in another story as a little side thing, while we learn what happens to Tucker and the others** **.**

 **The Freedom Girl: Well, I was going for some suspense and at the same time explain what lead to it. I mean, come on, you must have wanted to know, right? But don't worry this is the chapter you were waiting for, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

'...Did he just set me free?!...'

It was the only thought my mind was capable of thinking at that moment. I hit the ground, my legs weak from holding my wieght up for so long.

"What are you waiting for? You're going to eat or what?" Danny asked.

"...Huh?" Was my intelligent respond.

"You were going to eat, right?" He said. I looked up to him, seeing an amused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, right...uh... thanks." I looked at the tray. I trusted Danny, I really did, but I still hesitated.

Collecting my courage, I dragged the tray to me. Pulling up the cover, my mouth couldn't help but water at the sight in front of me. I didn't waste anymore time in devouring the meal represented to me, until I finished it with a satisfying sigh.

Chuckling, Danny got up, but I could still feel his eyes on me, and I could feel my cheeks heating from what I did.

"I will be back with food for the other three. I hope you don't mind giving them a hand." When I gave him a puzzeled look, he continued." I can't have them free. You at least are harmful. After all, you have always been the weakest link." He finished with a smirk… and call me crazy, but I could almost see something in his eyes. Something that begged me to not take his words to heart.

Strangly I didn't. No matter how many times Sam said this wasn't our friend, he proved her wrong, not by saying he was Fenton, not by stating facts that only our Danny knows, but small, unnoticable things that most people would over look, but just screams 'Danny'.

"...Okay." I whisered, lost in my thoughts.

Satisfied with my answer, Danny left, taking the tray with him.

Once the door clicked shut, the other occupants of the room didn't waste any time to shout at me. I already predected it, with their eyes burning the back of my head while Danny was here, it was hard not to.

"What were you thinking?!" Mrs Fentons was the first to talk."This food could have been poisoned!"

"If he wanted to kill us, don't you think he would have done that a long time ago?" I said, surprisingly calm, my head was still in a jumble from what just happened.

"You don't know that, maybe it's messing with us!"Said Sam angrily ."Did you think about that?!"

"Why can't you guys give him the benefit of the doubt?"He is still Danny, I know it."No one can be that good at acting! Give him a chance!"

"It's a ghost! They are known for their misleading and deceptive ways!" said Mr. Fenton.

"You need to wake up! Tucker, This . Isn't . Danny! It's a monster!" Screamed Sam and before I could respond, the door of the cell was opened and in came the very boy we were talking about.

"I got the food." he said, his face and voice void of all emotions."Make sure they eat all of it."He put the food on the floor and left without another word. I know I shouldn't expect him to greet me and ask if I was up for some video games, but it still stung to see him this emotionless, his face so stony. It nearly broke my heart in two.

Silently I took the trays of food. I tried to get the Fentons and Sam to eat, but the refused and kept on fighting it, but eventually their hunger won and they ate it.

This was how we spent the next few days. Danny would come with food, leave it on the floor and right before he going out of the room, he would stare at me, like there was something he wanted to say, but never got the courage to get it out. I wonder what's on his mind.

He gave us three meals everyday, saying nothing, til it became a monotonous pattern, so it was surprising when he put a tray of food in front of each one of the three, and then dragged me outside the cell, saying one sentense…

"We need to talk."

* * *

'Please don't let me regret it.'

This was the first and last thought to cross my mind as the chains hit the floor. I was tempted to help my friend when I saw him crumble to the ground.

"What are you waiting for? You're going to eat or what?" I said to break the silence that had, suddenly, taken the room.

"...Huh?" I was trying so hard not to laugh at his dumbfound expression.

"You were going to eat, right?" I said with an amused look, I'm sure he noticed once he looked up from his position on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, right...uh... thanks." His hestation pulled at my heart strings, almost tearing it apart.

'He doesn't trust me. Why would he?'

I couldn't help but laugh lightly when I saw his enthusiasm to food. His blushing face only increased my laughing, even if he tried to hide it.

Getting up I said "I will be back with food for the other three. I hope you don't mind giving them a hand." When he gave me a puzzled look, I continued." I can't have them free. You at least are harmful. After all, you have always been the weakest link." Why did I say that?! stupid! stupid! stupid! I'm so stupid!

Even with my internal fight, I could feel the smirk growing on my face, why though, I would never know.

I wish I could take it back so much, but I couldn't so I left as I heard a faint "Okay" comes from behind me.

"You need to wake up! Tucker, This . Isn't . Danny! It's a monster!" That was the only thing I caught of their conversation.

"I got the food." I said cutting through their talk.

"Make sure they eat all of it." I said putting down the trays and leaving with nothing else, trying hard to stop myself from doing anything I would regret. I knew they hated me, but it still hurts to hear such words come from them.

* * *

"So...Did you tell him?" Asked a voice once I came back to the living room. Looking to my left I saw Jazz sitting on the couch. Her worried, sad gaze made me guilty for leaving her like that.

"...No, I… I didn't." I said sighing. "You were right Jazz, I shouldn't have jumped like that. I realized that at the-"

"So you chickened out, didn't you."It wasn't a question. Curse you, older sister's sense.

"Yes! I chickned out! Happy?!" I said pouting.

"It's okay little bro" She said with a small smile. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah... next time." I said sadly.

* * *

So that was how the days went. The same thing over and over, everytime I say I will do it, I stop at the last moment and leave. I was sure Tucker noticed, I'm such a coward.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I told myself one day.

Rushing to their cell I put a tray in front of each one of them, then took Tucker by the hand, dragging him out.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **Well, it's better than last time, right?**

 **I sure hope so.**

 **Anyway please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't kill me. I haven't updated in a while, well way longer than a while, but I have my reasons. I just don't write when I have school, I just can't. Thankfully I got a two week break, so I figured I would give you guys the second to last chapter. I wonder if anyone is even waiting for it…**

 **Oh and one last thing, I realized that with ghosts being non sentient being in the opinion of all ghost hunters, and later on Sam, they wouldn't call Phantom or any other ghost as 'he' or 'she', but 'it' so I changed it in the last chapters. It's not that important, I know, but I did it anyway.**

 **I guess that's all, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"we need to talk."

'Huh, I remember saying something similar, before any of this. Back when my parents were still at the hospital."

" _Mr and Mrs. Fenton, we need to talk."_

" _Oh, okay. Come in, please." Mrs. Fenton let us in._

" _It's about Danny." I said as she sat down next to Mr. Fenton on the couch._

' _What about Danny? Is he okay?"_

" _Did a ghost attack him?!"_

" _N...not exactly." Tucker stuttered, so I continued ._

" _It's actually about Danny Phantom."_

" _Phantom?!" they both shouted._

 _"Wait! let me explain first." They calmed down a little and let me talk._

 _So I told them everything. From the portal, to freakshow, to Dan, to the fire. Ever little detail. By the time I was done, I could see the regret and pain in their eyes._

" _Our son is really dead."_

*Shunck*

I suddenly realized the absent of weight on my wrists and ankles.

"Huh?" I looked in front of me to see Mrs. Fenton.

"You didn't actually think we're going to stay here till he decides to kill us, did you?" She said to me. I just stared dumbly at her, not believing she was actually out of those restraints.

"How…" I started till I noticed her wrists, her very bloody wrists.

"Come on. We don't know how long they are going to be out."

I nodded and followed her and Mr. Fenton out the door of the cell, that he got off its hings easily.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

'I always thought the next time I have anything to do with Phantom, would be when the GiW send us its remains.' Those were my thoughts as we raced through the corridors of our prison, trying to find the way out.

"Mads, I think I found it." Said Jack after what felt like ages.

Ascending the stairs, we found ourselves in a dark room, one I recognized from Vlad's tour of his mansion the first time we got here.

"So what now?" asked Jack.

 _The fire was spreading everywhere. We need to get everyone out, NOW. I could see the stairs from where I was, but when I reached it it collapsed almost taking me with it, if it weren't for my husband's large hands keeping me steady._

" _What now?"_

" _Mrs. F, where should… we go?" Young Tucker choked out through the smoke._

 _I tried to find another way out, anyway, but the smoke was to thick for me to see. I caught a glimps of a window near us, but before I could say anything, I heard the ceiling giving out._

" _Kids watch out!" But my warning was in vain as the whole thing fell on us._

 _I waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened, and before I could question it, the lack of air caught up on me and I was out._

"Now we look for weapons, if we want to get out, we will need whatever we can find."

"I know! Vlad has a lab hidden in his study. I'm sure we can find something to help us there." said the youngest member.

"Alright then lead the way."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

'We will make you regret ever playing with my mind Phantom. Then Tucker and Jazz will be in their right mind again.'

We crept silently through the hallways to the study.

'How many rooms can a single man need?!'

'I really miss Danny. I wonder what he thought of us when we mistaken that _thing_ for him.'

'Please forgive me Danny, I promise I will avenge you.'

" _Danny!" I screamed as I woke up from another nightmare. Every night the same pattern. My friend pleading for us to save him. Phantom with a tight hold around his throat, squeezing, suffocating him, with no intention of letting go. Smirking as the life leaves Danny's eyes. At the first it was Dan that was choking him, but after the fire, I knew the truth. Our Danny was dead. Dead, and never coming back._

" _I miss you so much Danny." I whispered as I buried my head into the pillows, waiting for the sun to rise, to start a new day without the one that I loved._

' _It's okay.' I assured myself, 'You got your revenge. Phantom is suffering.'_

' _But not as bad as I am.'_

 _A few hours later there was a knock on my door. I got out of the bed to open it, finding Tucker on the other side. Silently I let him in. It was Saturday, meaning no school to distract us._

" _Another nightmare?" He questioned._

" _Yeah…"_

" _...What did you see that day?" His question caught me by surprise, but I knew what day he was talking about._

" _I already told you-"_

" _Humor me."_

 _*Sigh* "I saw Phantom coming out of the building, he was smirking, for a second he glanced at the window and caught my eyes, his smirk widened, but then flew away. A few minutes later, the fire alarm started. By that time the fire had spread in the upper floors, the ones where_ Phantom _was. and you know the rest."_

" _Did you see anything else?"_

" _No, I was busy trying to find a way out like everyone else, and we did faint from lack of air after a while."_

" _I mean when you saw Danny, didn't he have the thermos-"_

" _I already told you NO!" I was furious. This wasn't the first time he asked. I told him time and time again._

" _Don't you believe me? I already told you Tucker. You think I would hide something from you?"_

" _No-"_

" _Then what is-"_

" _I feel like we betrayed Danny, Sam!"_

" _No we didn't."_

" _What makes you so sure?" He whispered, I could practically hear the despair in his voice ._

" _I just do." a heavy silence filled the room._

" _I had another dream today." His voice was barely audible._

" _Oh, did you now?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _We were a the fire. Danny was there too, I...I mean PHantom." He corrected himself this time, maybe he was coming along finally. "He was trying to say something, but this time I caught a few words… I think… he was trying to help us." Or maybe not._

" _How many times do I have to tell you Tuck, they are_ just _dreams. They represent your wishes for Danny to come back. You wish that Phantom really was Danny, just like I-"_

" _But what if you're wrong?"_

" _I'm not wrong. Tucker, you need to wake up! Danny is dead, tuck. There's nothing we can do about it."_

" _But-"_

 _Just drop it."_

" _Sam-"_

" _I said DROP IT!"_

" _Fine."_

"Here we are."I said as we came in his study.

"But there is nothing here."

"Not yet." I said as I pull one of the footballs down, revealing the secrete entrance… which was locked by a password.

"Fuck."

"Samantha!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm mad that we got to a dead end before we even started."

"Still, there was no need for this kind of language. Now anyone has an idea of what the password might be?"

"Try Maddie Masters." Shudder

 **Access Declined**

"How about Danny Masters?"

 **Access Declined**

"Daniel Masters?"

 **Access Declined**

"Wait, I know!"

Mr. Fenton wrote something quickly and the door opened.

We looked at him, surprised and speechless.

"What?"

"What did you write?"

"Danielle Masters. Vladdie always wanted a daughter with that name." He said bitterly, but I could detect a hint of Sadness in his voice. Jack Fenton sure has a big heart if he still miss his friendship with that man, after all he has done.

After recovering from that Mrs. Fenton said "Okay, get ready you two, we're on for a big battle."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"We need to talk"

I led Tucker through the corridor to the upper floor, and down the hallway to the living room, before we could reach it though, I changed my mind taking him to my room instead.

MY room was more of a whole suite in a five-stars hotel. I had my own bathroom, walk-in closet and even a private library/study. Once we arrived I sat him down in a plush chair, before speaking.

"Promise you will hear me to the end before you say anything okay?" I said standing a little way from him.

"Please?" I added when he hesitated.

That seemed to be what it took to convince him, as he nodded shyly.

"Okay...okay.. Um, I actually don't know how to start…"

"The beginning is usually a good place." I was surprised to hear his voice.

"Oh...right." I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, calming myself. "Okay, it started when I was doing my homework before Skulker interrupted me, so naturally I went after him…

* * *

 **Aaaand cut! Great chapter if I do say so myself. I do hope you enjoyed it too. And I'm sorry to say this but I will probably won't be able to post the last one till May maybe June, so sorry.**


End file.
